lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Morris
"Do you think I'm evil...?" - Lucia Lucia Morris is the second character introduced in Lucidstuck. Lucia has medium length hair, with lined up bangs. and wears dark clothing. She's very fond of Gothic fashion and chained necklaces and belts. Lucia is a spunky girl who doesn't like being treated like a helpless child, and she tries her best to stick up for herself and often shows disregard of others' opinions. Lucia has been called "Goth chick" and "gloomy girl" because of her interests and her outward appearance. Lucia is the Maid of Dusk in the Land of Murder and Moonlight, and also has direct control over Nightmare's Order as they've been instructed. Lucia, although having a strong passion of the dark and creepy, is easily frightened and tends to scream a lot. Biography As a young girl, Lucia was always seen as the "odd" one in school. Lucia had trouble fitting in and had a poor home life. After school Lucia would often take long detours and stop at parks to shorten the amount of time she would have to spend at home. Lucia's mother had been almost non existent within Lucia's life as she worked very often and for long periods at a time. Lucia's father had been absent as well for reasons unknown to her. Lucia's step father was primarily her guardian at the time. Her step father was described as alcoholic and had abusive tendencies in which he would throw objects at her when angered. Lucia became frightened and hid away under her bed which she dubbed as her "safe place". Lucia came home one day and experienced the same poor treatment in which she became fed up, retreated to her parent's bedroom, retrieved her father's revolver, and crouched in the corner of the room. Her step dad entered the room and they had a struggle for the gun. After this moment Lucia could only recall a gunshot wound and blinding lights from before her appearance in Lomam. Personality and Traits Lucia has a very lively spirit and snippy attitude. She never takes an insult without responding back to it. Lucia is a very emotional girl and sometimes has trouble controlling herself. She tends to cry a lot, or explode in rage, or scream in fear at the top of her lungs all at a whim. She has a very unique fashion sense and loves to spend time admiring the tailor work. While often found by herself, Lucia has treasured one very dear friend of hers and has grown very attached to him. Lucia can be seen showing a bit of jealousy and paranoia when it comes to Derrick. While fully understanding the situation between Derrick and his sister, Lucia feels her intuition mustn't be ignored. When it comes to Derrick, Lucia will do whatever it takes to hold onto him. From what has been seen Lucia may have attachment issues or may just be naturally clingy towards people she cares about. Relationships Derrick Willford Derrick is Lucia's anchor in the dreamscape. Ever since entering, Lucia had been completely alone for many years, followed by strange creatures as well as a zombie wielding a boomerang shaped sword. She found Derrick's home and remained there until they reunited. It is very obvious that Lucia has more feelings for Derrick than she would have for a friend, but unfortunately Derrick doesn't seem aware. Lucia feels he will reciprocate if she is the cornerstone to Derrick's success and tries to act as his support system as well as his battle tank. This may be why Lucia seems to progress faster than the rest of the party when it comes to abilities. Alice Willford Alice is Lucia's arch enemy (and rival?) in the dreamscape. Before entering, Lucia was treated very poorly by Alice after a comment she made upon meeting her, and she began getting bullied at school by children who were friends with Alice. It would often get very violent, leaving Lucia with visible injuries. Lucia felt sorry for Alice because she felt her behavior was controlling and sad. Derrick often relayed feelings to Lucia he had gotten from Alice which deepened Lucia's mistrust of Alice even further. Lucia felt Alice was trying to manipulate Derrick against her in some desperate attempt to attack her indirectly. Ira warned Lucia that these malicious feelings toward Alice were unhealthy and that she may cause something to happen that she may not want. Lucia agreed and decided to forgive Alice and drop the grudges. Ira the Ice bat Ira is Lucia's stuffed Ice bat she had when she was younger. After Lucia's incident, Ira was left at Derrick's house and was later lost. In the dreamscape, Lucia spawned Ira as a shadowy humanoid medium. Ira can be seen as Lucia's closest friend besides Derrick. Ira constantly assists Lucia in all of her needs, be it protection from harm, advice on Lucia's most insecure issues, or just a girl to girl relationship. Ira helps anchor Lucia and keeps her on the straight and narrow constantly reminding her that her negative feelings have a strong effect on Ira's nature. Ira has a calm and grounded personality which helps keep Lucia in perspective. Skills and Abilities As the Maid of Dusk, Lucia has unseen potential and the vast capability to serve. * Shadow Snare: Iris Stats Trivia * Lucia's first name was suggested by The One Guys command. * Early on, Lucia was originally going to be a very powerful shadow based monster, some characteristics were kept in the changing of that. * Lucia's eye color is violet/lavender although having gray text. * Lucia's symbol is the all-seeing eye. Although she doesn't realize it, her creation of this symbol may have connected with demonic circumstances. * The 3 arrows underneath Lucia's eye is a reiteration of her symbol. * Lucia's symbol represents vision, The darkness she wears around it can be seen as impaired vision or uncertainty. This has to do with her self destructive tendencies, and overreactions. * Lucia's symbol is white for the same reasons as Derrick's symbol. * Lucia has 6 inventory slots while everyone else has 5. This may be tied with her desire to be of use to Derrick. * Lucia's posters describe her. Her Dusk maiden x amnesia poster relates to her memory loss before she entered the dreamscape, as well as the "dark spots" in her head about her home life and whether she's alive or dead. Her Natsume poster relates to her being surrounded by spirits and Natsume's ability to see and commune with them. Her falling in reverse poster relates to her interests and external appearance, as well as a hidden sadness that is often dragged to the surface (her abuse). * Lucia's pesterchum handle transcendentUmbrage means God-like shadow. Lucia sees herself as a person who will always get stronger even if she must dwell in the darkness as she does it. This strongly suggests she may be or will soon be connected to something sinister. * It is unknown why Lucia is unable to enter her parent's bedroom or allow anyone else for that matter. * Her favorite snacks are strawberries . * Her favorite color is violet . * Her favorite animal is a bat . * Lucia is the shortest out of all the kids. * Lucia wears B size bras. * Her birthday is on February 4th Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Guardians